


Accidents

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long time, you've arrived back at Asgard and you have all these...feelings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Y/A/N = Your Asgardian (God) Name

Checking the sky outside through the large floor-to-ceiling windows covering the palace’s wall, you huffed a little when you saw that it still wasn’t quite midnight yet. It was another celebratory feast in honour of Thor after he’d defeated…someone or other.

You were leaning heavily against the wall with a large tumbler of - _alcohol of some variety?_ \- and wishing that you could just go back to your guest chambers and sleep already. After travelling long hours from your home kingdom to Asgard to visit your childhood friends, Thor and Loki, you’d began to realise just how much things had changed since you last came here some fifty years ago and the boys were still boys (or as boyish as demi-Gods could get.)

Thor and Loki had still been racing each other through halls and sneaking under feast tables to steal Ferragrin wings and drumsticks when you last visited, and you had been playing childishly along with them. But that had all been before the other lands began to fight back against Asgard’s empiric rule. And so now, Thor and Loki fought as warriors and risked death far more often than any man should.

You’d spent almost six months in Asgard now and had refreshed that old bond with the brothers, especially Loki. His quiet and calculated character appealed to you in a way that Thor’s outgoing and loud personality didn’t.

Sighing, you downed the rest of your drink in one quick motion and planted the glass on the tray of a passing waiter, and made to retire to your room.

“Lady Y/A/N,” Loki called, coming over to you with a shy smile on his face- something he wore like he forgot it was there when he spoke to you. “You-you’re not leaving already, are you?”

Chewing your lip, you spared a longing look across the large ball room in the direction of where you knew there was a grand four poster furnished bed waiting for you with canopies and  _so many pillows_ … “Umm, well it is getting rather late and I’m really rather tired,” you told him regrettably with a small shrug and apologetic twinge to your lips.

Loki seemed to be steeling himself with concentrated inhales and it didn’t become apparent why until he took both your hands in his and caught your gaze with his anxious jades. “Y/A/N, I wish to confess to you something that I-I-I thought was long forgotten and abandoned, but has instead revealed itself again as something very– umm, very, now– here. Oh Gods, umm, Y/A/N, I love you. Dearly. A-and I promised myself I wouldn’t let you complete me but…” his voice trickled off like a dying spring, and was barely above a whisper when he said, “You’re like no one I have ever met and it’s like…it’s like…you keep me sane and the first time you left to go home to rule your kingdom after your father died, a piece of me died. A-and it’s only now that I’m realising just how big that part of me was now that it’s finally back.

And…I don’t want to lose it again.”

His words had left you speechless and all you could do was watch him with emotion watering your eyes. “Loki, I-I had no idea…” was all you could manage to say and you bit down on your lip before you did something stupid, because all you wanted to do right now was kiss him-

Your thoughts were cut off by his lips on yours and you let yourself sink into the kiss, cupping the back of his neck with one hand and tangling the other in his hair. Feeling his hands slide around your waist, you kissed him back with fervor and momentarily forgot about the room full of people surrounding you.

It was possibly only Thor’s loud whoop of joy that brought you both back to reality when it was followed by a large cry of “Finally!” directed at the two of you.

The idea that Thor had known of your love for Loki before you had was vaguely disconcerting.


End file.
